TV5 Program Schedule
Schedule Weekdays * 4 am - Shop Japan * 5 am - Aksyon sa Umaga (LIVE) * 6:30 am - Higglytown Heroes * 7 am - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * 7:30 am - Timon & Pumbaa * 8 am - Krypto the Superdog * 8:30 am - Inspector Gadget * 9 am - The Powerpuff Girls (original version) * 9:30 am - EZ Shop * 10:30 am - Movie Max 5 * 12 nn - Aksyon sa Tanghali (LIVE) * 12:30 pm - All Hail King Julien * 1 pm - The Advenrures of Puss in Boots * 1:30 pm - Dragons: Race to the Edge * 2 pm - Movie Max 5 * 4 pm - Hi-5 Philippines * 4:30 pm - ** Mon/Tue/Thurs: KanColle: Kantai Collection ** Wed/Fri: PBA (LIVE) * 5 pm - ** Mon/Tue/Thurs: Time Quest * 5:30 pm - ** Mon: Asia's Next Top Model (cycle 5) ** Tue & Thurs: DanMachi * 6 pm - ** Tue & Thurs: Sailor Moon Crystal * 6:30 pm - Aksyon (LIVE) * 7:30 pm - ** Mon: Voltron: Legendary Defender ** Tues: Supergirl (Tagalog dub) ** Wed/Fri: PBA (LIVE, with Sports5 Center at 9:30 pm) ** Thurs: Norn9 * 8 pm - ** Mon: The Flash (season 2) (Tagalog dub) ** Thurs: Knights of Sidonia * 8:30 pm - ** Tues: Quantico (Tagalog dub) ** Thurs: The Walking Dead (season 3) (Tagalog dub) * 9 pm - ** Mon: Brillante Mendoza Presents * 9:30 pm - ** Tue: Philippines' Next Top Model: High Street ** Thurs: Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (season 2) (Tagalog dub) * 9:45 pm - ** Wed: Prison Break (Tagalog dub) ** Fri: Scorpion (Tagalog dub) * 10:30 pm - Aksyon Tonite (LIVE) * 11 pm - ReAksyon * 11:15 pm - Boiling Point * 11:45 pm to 1:15 am - Shop Japan Saturday * 5 am - Shop Japan * 6 am - Family Rosary Crusade * 7 am - Word of God Network * 8 am - Power to Unite with Elvira * 8:30 am - Kerygma TV * 9:30 am - EZ Shop * 10:30 am - We Bare Bears * 11 am - The Powerpuff Girls (2016) * 11:30 am - Norn9 * 12 nn - Alagang Kapatid * 12:30 pm - Wander Over Yonder * 1 pm - The 7D * 1:30 pm - Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * 2 pm - Smallville (season 2) (Tagalog dub) (replay) * 3 pm - Movie Max 5 * 5 pm - PBA (LIVE) * 7 pm - Sine Squad * 9 pm - Wattpad Presents * 10:30 pm - Juan Direction * 11:30 pm to 1 am - Shop Japan Sunday * 5 am - Shop Japan * 6 am - Sunday TV Mass: Misa Nazareno * 7 am - Healing Galing sa TV * 8 am - Wander Over Year * 8:30 am - The 7D * 9 am - EZ Shop * 10 am - We Bare Bears * 10:30 am - The Powerpuff Girls (2016) * 11 am - Winx Club * 11:30 am - DanMchi * 12 nn - Spider-Man * 12:30 pm - Hulk & The Agents of Smash * 1 pm - Heavy Hitters Elite Boxing * 3 pm - PBA (LIVE) (simulcast on IBC 13) * 5 pm - Sports5 Center (LIVE) (simulcast on IBC 13) * 5:15 pm - PBA (LIVE) (simulcast on IBC 13) * 7:15 pm - WWE SmackDown! * 8:30 pm - Lakbai * 9 pm - UFC Fight Night * 10:30 pm - Ridiculousness * 11:30 pm to 1 am - Shop Japan See also *ABC-5: March 1994 Primetime Schedule *ABC-5 (2001) *Old ABC 5 Sked (2001-2002) *106.7 Energy FM Sked *TV5 celebrates 52nd anniversary *‘Nandito Ako,’ ‘Super Sine Prime,’ and ‘Pilipinas News’ to Premiere on TV5 this Monday *TV5 Programs in 2012 *TV5 Program Schedule on October 3-November 27, 2011 *TV5 Program Schedule on February 24, 2012 *TV5 Program Lineup *TV5 New Program Lineup starting February 27 *TV5 turns 52nd *TV5 launches 12 new shows *TV5 Int’l continues to make waves abroad *Ogie Alcasid, Janno Gibbs reunite for TV5’s new Sunday variety game show *Three’s a Crowd: Aksyon Tonite Becomes a Three-Anchor Team *New ball game for TV5 *TV5 to air Miss Universe preliminary events Category:TV5 Network, Inc. Category:TV5 (Philippines) Category:Program Schedule